BtoB Chibi The Series
by KyuMinHyuk1019
Summary: "appa ileonna " /"hey Minhyukie hyung kenapa eomma tidak juga memanggil-manggil kita ya? Honnie lelah belada dibawah celimut cepelti ini telus"/ "Lim Hyunsik! Ayo cepat mandi nanti terlambat ke sekolah. Eomma dengar nanti akan ada teman baru di kelasmu"/ "HUAAA!"/ "hai jagoan sudah siap eoh?"/BtoB Fic/AU/author newbie/OOC/Summary aneh/


**:: BtoB Chibi The Series ::**

**Author : **KyuMinHyuk1019

**Main Cast :**

ü Seo Eunkwang

ü Lee Minhyuk

ü Lee Changsub

ü Lim Hyunsik

ü Peniel D. Shin

ü Jung Ilhoon

ü Yook Sung Jae

**Other cast :** 4 minute dan beberapa OC tambahan lainnya

**Rating : K**

**Genre : friendship, family **

**Summary : **"appa~ ileonna~" /"hey Minhyukie hyung kenapa eomma tidak juga memanggil-manggil kita ya? Honnie lelah belada dibawah celimut cepelti ini telus"/ "Lim Hyunsik! Ayo cepat mandi nanti terlambat ke sekolah. Eomma dengar nanti akan ada teman baru di kelasmu"/ "HUAAA!"/ "hai jagoan sudah siap eoh?"/BtoB Fic/AU/author newbie/OOC/Summary aneh/

**Disclaimer : **BtoB punya Cube Entertainment, punya melody, punya orang tua masing-masing. Author hanya meminjam mereka sebagai cast dan ff ini murni punya saya. Meskipun saya berharap kalo mereka juga jadi milik saya/plakk/

**Warning : AU, OOC, typo(s) **

**a/n : disini umur semua member sama yaitu lima tahun **

.

.

**Part 1. New student, New Friend**

.

.

Hari masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun, masih menunjukkan pukul 06.00 am namun seorang bocah berumur enam tahun sudah duduk santai didepan meja makan, menunggu sang _eomma_ yang hendak memasakkannya sarapan.

"Eunkwangie kau mau sarapan dengan apa _chagi_?" Tanya sang_ eomma _sambil mengenakan apron merah bergambar beruang di sakunya

"telcelah _eomma_ saja. Yang pasti Eunkwang mau cucu!" ucap si bocah berambut _blonde_ bernama Eunkwang itu

"baiklah kalau begitu, duduk manislah disana! _eomma_ akan membuatkanmu sarapan oke?" ucap sang _eomma _sambil mengambil bahan-bahan untuk dimasaknya

"Eum…." Ucap Eunkwang sambil menganggukkan kepala dengan lucu

"oh ya sayang, bangunkan _Appa_mu ne?" perintah _Eomma_ Eunkwang lembut

"Alla _eomma_~"

Duk…. Duk…. Dukk….

Cklek….

"_appa_~ ileonna~" rengek Eunkwang sambil menepuk punggung sang _appa_

"eungh…. Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya sang _appa _pada anak semata wayangnya itu

"eum…." Angguk Eunkwang

"_Aigoo…. _Kenapa _appa_ kalah dengan anak _appa_ satu ini? _Appa_nya saja baru bangun tapi anaknya sudah berpakaian rapi seperti ini" gurau sang _Appa_ sambil mengangkat anak semata wayangnya itu. Menggendongnya.

"_Appa_ kan memang pemalas" ucap Eunkwang sambil memainkan rambut sang _appa_

"baiklah…. Baiklah…. Eum… sepertinya _appa_ harus mandi dulu, agar tidak kalah dari anak _appa_ yang nakalnya minta ampun ini"

"Ya! _Appa_! Eunkwangie tidak nakal!"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Dua orang bocah tengah bergelut di balik selimut mereka, berada di ranjang queen size bergambar _spider man_ didalam ruangan bercat putih kebiruan yang bisa dipastikan kamar keduanya.

"hey Minhyukie _hyung_ kenapa _eomma_ tidak juga memanggil-manggil kita ya? Honnie lelah belada dibawah celimut cepelti ini telus" ucap seorang bocah berambut kecoklatan pada seorang bocah yang dipanggilnya 'hyung' itu

"cudah diamlah dulu, Minhyukie juga cudah lelah Hoonie~" ucap sang bocah berambut hitam pekat yang dipanggil '_hyung_' itu

"aish…. Honnie capek _hyung_~" gerutu si bocah berambut coklat –Ilhoon-

Duk….

Duk….

Duk….

"sssttt…. Diam! Ada yang mau macuk" bisik si bocah berambut hitam –Minhyuk-

Cklek….

"kok ga ada cuala ya?" bingung Minhyuk

"eh? Benalkah?" bisik Ilhoon

"eum…." Angguk Minhyuk "bagaimana kalau kita buka caja celimutnya?" tanyanya kemudian

"ayo!.." dan dibukalah selimut itu oleh keduanya, namun….

"Waaaa!" teriak keduanya kaget saat mendapati muka _batman_ ada didepan mereka

"eh? Kalian kenapa?" Tanya seorang bocah dibalik topeng _batman_ itu

Mendengar suara yang bagi mereka tidak asing itu membuat dua saudara sepupu itu membuka matanya yang tadi _reflex _tertutup karena kaget itu.

"eh? Chang Subie" panggil Minhyuk mengenali suara bocah berpipi –sedikit- chubby itu

"hehe…. Annyeong _hyung_~ Hoonie~" ucap Chang sub sambil melambaikan tangan mungilnya

"eh? Chang Subie hyung kenapa pakai topeng _batman_? Membuat Hoonnie kaget saja" gerutu Ilhoon sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"hehe…. Tadi waktu Subie celecai main _batman_ cama _Appa_ didepan lumah, Subie diajak _eomma_ ke lumah kalian beldua buat ke cekolah baleng. Eh, Subie lupa melepas topengnya" ucap Chang Sub polos disertai cengiran diwajahnya.

"lalu kenapa Subie ada dicini? Mengagetkan caja" celoteh Minhyuk

"Mianhae _hyung_~ Subie tadi diminta Jung _Ajumma_ dan Lee _Ajumma _untuk membangunkan kalian beldua. Eh taunya kalian malah teliak waktu Subie mau bangunin"

"kamu cih pake topeng _batman_ cegala. Kami belduakan jadi kaget" ucap Minhyuk

"_ne, Mianhae_ _hyungie_~"

"_kajja_~ kita kelual. Mandi, belpakaian, salapan, dan cekolah belsama"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Ting…. Ting…. Ting…. Ting….

Seorang bocah bermata sipit duduk didepan grand piano putih milik keluarganya, menekan-nekan tuts piano itu secara acak, menimbulkan suara bising di ruang keluarga mansion keluarga Lim itu.

"Hyunie ayo cepat mandi nanti kamu terlambat loh" ucap sang _eomma_ seolah menulikan pendengarannya saat suara bising itu menggema

"eum…. _Ne_…." Angguk sang bocah –Hyunsik- namun masih tak beranjak dari tempatnya

"Hyunnie!" ucap sang _eomma_ saat sang anak tak beranjak sedikitpun

"_ne eomma_" ucap Hyunsik –masih- membunyikan grand pianonya

"Lim Hyunsik! Ayo cepat mandi nanti terlambat ke sekolah. _Eomma_ dengar nanti akan ada teman baru di kelasmu" ucap sang _eomma_ mencoba membujuk buah hatinya

"benalkah?" mendengar 'teman baru' membuat kedua mata Hyunsik berbinar

"_ne,_ cepat mandi dan kita sarapan bersama. _Eomma_ yakin kau ingin cepat-cepat pergi ke sekolah"

"_ne eomma_"

"oh iya, bangunkan _noona_mu juga _ne_?"

"_ne_" angguk Hyunsik

Dan kaki mungil milik Hyunsik mulai melangkah menuju tempat sang _noona _dan….

1….

2….

3….

"_NOONA_~ ILEONNA!" teriaknya kemudian

.

.

* * *

.

.

"kau sidah siap Peniel~ah?" Tanya seorang _eomma_ saat sang anak baru saja keluar dari sebuah kamar yang bernamakan "Peniel's room" itu

"_ne eomma_, lihat sudah lapi kan?" jawab sang anak sambil menunjukkan dirinya yang sudah rapi menggunakan seragam milik TK swasta terkenal di daerahnya sekarang berada itu

"kau terlihat rapi dan sangat tampan sayang" ucap sang _eomma_ sambil menggiring sang anak ke ruang makan

"heheehe…."

"hai jagoan~ sudah siap eoh?"

"sangat siap _appa_"

"sudah, ayo kita sarapan dan antar Peniel ke sekolah barunya"

"Yeay…. Yeay…. Yeay…" sorak Peniel

Dan acara sarapan pagi itu berlangsung dengan hikmat….

.

.

* * *

.

.

Disebuah mansion mewah seorang bocah masih terlelap meskipun jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Menghiraukan sang _eomma_ yang sedang berjuang membangunkannya agar tak terlambat ke sekolah.

"Sungie kajja bangulah chagi~ kau tidak sekolah eoh?"

"eungh…."

"Sungie kajja ini sudah pukul 7 pagi. Kau tidak mau bertemu teman-temanmu?"

"eungh…. Lima menit lagi eomma"

"baiklah"

Lima menit berlalu namun ketika sang _eomma_ membangunkan selalu saja kalimat yang sama "lima menit lagi eomma" yang sukses membuat _eomma_nya menghela nafas dengan kelakuan putra tersayangnya yang mirip dengan_ appa_nya ini.

"Sungie cepat bangun~ tiga puluh menit lagi sekolahmu dimulai sayang"

Benar saja, sudah lebih dari lima kali Mrs. Yook harus membangunkan putranya itu, dan sepertinya kesabaran Mrs. Yook sudah berada di ujung tanduk. Diangkatnya tubuh bocah berumur lima tahun itu, membawanya ke sebuah kamar yang berada di pojok ruangan. Dan…. -

Byurrr…..

"HUAAA!"

-Dimasukkannya sang putra kedalam bath up yang sukses membuat sang putra terbagun dari mimpi indahnya.

"_Eomma_~ kenapa cungie dicebulkan ke bath up?" sebal Sung Jae

"Yook Sung Jae sayang ini sudah pukul setengah delapan pagi, kau ingatkan tiga puluh menit lagi harus pergi ke sekolah" jelas sang eomma

"Whuaa…. Cungie lupa eomma kalo halus cekolah. Eh…. Eh…. _Eomma_! _Eomma _tau gak cungie tadi ngelawan lobot-lobot yang buescaall banget lo"

"benarkah?"

"eum…. Meleka becal banget, tadi tuh ya blablablabla-"

Dan sesi bercerita itu pun dimulai.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Disebuah bangunan dengan cat merah muda yang dipenuhi gambar-gambar lucu, Seorang bocah berlari mendekati kelima _hyung_nya yang sedang berbincang seru….

"hey _hyungdeul_~ cedang membicalakan apa?" Tanya Sung Jae dengan semangat '45

"hay Cungie~ kami cedang membicalakan mulid balu" jawab Eunkwang

"memangnya ada mulid balu ya?" Tanya Sung Jae

"kata Hyunnie hyung cih gicu" sahut Ilhoon sambil menunjuk Hyunsik, sementara yang ditunjuk hanya tersenyum lebar

"eh ke kelas yuk, cebental lagi macuk nih. Tuh ceongcaeng uda dateng" ucap Minhyuk sambil menunjuk seorang yeoja yang berjalan kearah kelas mereka

"kajja"

Keenamnya pun memasuki kelas yang diisi dengan berbaris meja kursi berwarna-warni itu. Eunkwang dikursi berwarna merah, Minhyuk dikursi berwarna kuning, Chang sub dikursi berwarna orange, Hyunsik dikursi berwarna ungu, Ilhoon dikursi berwarna biru, dan Sung Jae dikursi berwarna hijau. Keenamnya duduk berurutan dari kanan ke kiri dengan urutan Eunkwang-Changsub-Hyunsik-Sungjae sementara dibelakang keempatnya Minhyuk-Ilhoon dan satu buah bangku kosong disebelahnya.

Kring…. Kring….

Bel masuk berbunyi, menandakan pelajaran dimulai. Seorang yeoja berparas cantik memasuki kelas dengan senyum tak lepas dari bibirnya.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak"

"selamat pagi congcae"

"hari ini kita mendapat teman baru dari Chicago, nah Peniel~ah silahkan masuk" ucap sang _seongsaeng _mempersilahkan bocah dibalik pintu itu memasuki kelas

"hey itu dia mulid balunya" bisik Hyusik sambil menyikut Sung Jae yang ada disebelahnya

"nah, Peniel perkenalkan dirimu didepan teman-teman barumu"

"_ne_ congcae, _Annyeong~ naneun Shin Dong Geun imida _tapi olang-olang biaca memanggilku Peniel" ucap si murid baru –Peniel-

"nah ada pertanyaan untuk Peniel?"

"Cago itu di mana ci?" celetuk Ilhoon

"kata appa Niel, kalo gak calah Cago itu di Amelika Celikat. Ya kan Congcae?"

"Ne, Chicago itu terletak ditengah benua Amerika Serikat, berdekatan dengan negara Bagian Michican dan Indiana, dan berbatasan dengan Negara Canada" jelas Songsaeng

"ada lagi?"

"tidak congcae" koor semua murid

"baiklah Peniel, silahkan duduk di sebelah Ilhoon. Nah, Ilhoon~ah angkat tanganmu"

"Hai~"

Peniel pun melangkahkan sepasang kaki mungilnya menuju bangku kosong disebelah Ilhoon dengan senyum bertengger di wajahnya.

"Hai~ _Ilhoon imida_~ dan ini _hyung _sepupuku _Minhyukie hyung_"

"Hai~ _Minhyuk imida_~"

"ah…. Hello~ _Peniel imida_~"

"nah, Peniel, Ilhoon, Minhyuk perkenalannya nanti saja _ne_? sekarang kita mulai belajar"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kring…. Kring….

Bel istirahat berbunyi, semua murid kelas TK A itu berhamburan keluar kelas bermain dengan teman-teman mereka di halaman sekolah.

"hey Peniel~ah mau kukenalkan teman-temanku lainnya?" tawar Ilhoon

"Eum…." Angguk Peniel

"itu Eunkwangie hyung, Chang Subie hyung, Hyunnie hyung, dan Sungie"

"Hay~ _Eunkwang imida_~"

"_Chang Sub imida_~"

"_Hyunsik imida_~"

"_Sung Jae imida_~"

"_hallo, Peniel imida_~"

"kau mau bercahabat dengan kami?" tawar Minhyuk

"Eh? Kalian yakin?"

"eum, kau mau kan?"

"Aku…. Cangat mau!"

"Yeay!"

Dan dengan begitu ketujuh bocah itu memulai persahabatan mereka dengan Peniel, si Murid Baru.

.

.

.

.

**End** (for This Chap)

yeah, dengan kepedean diatas rata-rata saya bawa epep Gaje saya yang atu ini.

ini baru perkenalan tokoh. jika ada yang berminat akan saya lanjutkan, tapi jika tidak ada juga tidak apa-apa akan saya hentikan sampai situ saja. hehe...

itu ajalah...

.

.

Wanna Review?

.

Sign,

.

.

.

.

KyuMinHyuk1019 ^^


End file.
